


Chipped Nails

by starprise_entership



Series: Slices of Life (Enterprise D) [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: On a Friday night, Tasha sits down with Data and Geordi for a manicure session.





	Chipped Nails

“What can I do for you boys today?” Tasha asks, almost bouncing in her seat. She pulls over the tray of nail polish, skimming over the colours.

“We’re not looking for anything special tonight,” Geordi suggests. “Anything you recommend?”

“I’ve recently been thinking about this pattern I’ve wanted to try.” Tasha leans forward. “I think it would look great on Data.”

“So it is then.” Geordi announces, allowing Tasha to turn to Data.

Tasha picks up Data’s hand and turns it over, examining his nails. “I’m going for a computer chip pattern.”

“Isolinear chips?” Geordi cuts in, crossing his arms.

Tasha shakes her head. “Old-fashioned computer chips.” She stops, looking intensely at Data. “What about you, Data? What do you think?”

“It would be,” Data says, pausing to process, “an interesting aesthetic experiment. I shall determine the aesthetic quality after the manicure is finished.”

“Data!” Geordi snaps. “Uh,” he stammers, “I think we’ve still got to work on your social skills.”

After a moment, Data shrugs. “I presume that there can be some way I could have come across as cold and offensive. After all, Tasha is creating an artistic work, in which quality would be subjective. Furthermore, in this situation I should be feeling grateful for what Tasha has offered to do for us.”

“Artistic work?” Tasha remarks. “I’ve never heard it called that before.”

“It’s certainly more than what people think.” Geordi smiles. “You know, it’s a bit unsettling to think that painting our nails would’ve been unacceptable in the past.”

“Humans back then had a different idea of gender expression.” Tasha explains, applying a coat of green polish. “Things have changed.”

“True.” says Data. “A lot of things we consider normalities in society used to be taboo, or disgraceful in the past.”

“Hm.” echoes Tasha, pulling back and admiring her handiwork. “I’ll have to get this coat to dry.” She reaches for the air-dryer, and switches it on. Data’s nails are dry in an instant, and Tasha can continue her masterpiece on the canvases.

“So, Geordi, Data. Are you two like,” Tasha asks, trying not to skirt around the subject as much as possible, “together or something?”

“So you know.” Geordi sounds deflated. Data looks over, wanting to put a hand on Geordi’s shoulder to comfort him, but stays still and lets Tasha work on him.

“I suspected after I saw you two leave Ten-Forward together yesterday. Geordi seemed _very_ happy.” Tasha recalled. “Oh, and I’m very happy for you two.”

“That’s a relief,” Geordi puts out, then goes silent.

Tasha looks up. “Geordi? Is there anything wrong?”

“I’m just astounded.” Geordi says. “You didn’t back away from me like I was some defect. I hadn’t had the courage to tell anyone because-”

“You were afraid they’d see you differently.” Tasha continues. “I know, I’ve been there, done that.”

“Been there, done that?” Data asks. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Tasha.”

“My friends weren’t too thrilled when I got my first girlfriend.” Tasha sighs, letting the brush dance across the surface of green, creating a golden streak. “I didn’t know what my sister would say.”

“Everyone pretends it’s okay and all, but not absolutely everyone agrees. Most of them do, and I’m thankful for that, but there are the more conservative people.”

“Imagine what it could’ve been like half a millennium ago.” Tasha shivers. “Things were so backward.”

“Yeah,” Geordi says, leaning over to examine Tasha’s work. She’s almost done, and is putting the final touches. Data’s nails have been transformed into mini-motherboards, complicated wiring and circuitry intertwining. Tasha has a steady hand, and has woven the different colours that looks not only complex, but easy on the eyes.

“I think we can leave it at that.” Tasha says. “Oh, and Geordi, I’m glad that I’ve found someone I can relate to in this aspect. I’ve gone so long thinking I was the only one who couldn’t come out, but there’s you.”

“Aw, thanks,” Geordi accepts, with a bashful smile. “So, have you gotten your eye on anyone?”

“Counsellor Troi,” blurts Tasha, bursting out into giggles.

“Serious?” Geordi joins in. “God, you’re unlucky.”

“I know,” Tasha returns, sighing wistfully. “She’s got that thing going on with Riker and I probably can’t touch her.”

“I could probably be your wingman if you’d like.” Geordi gives a smile.

“You’re not serious.” Tasha can’t believe her ears.

“I’ll be your wingman if you give me a matching manicure,” Geordi offers, glancing over at Data, who has remained silent for the bulk of the conversation.

“What is the point of matching?” Data tilts his head slightly. “I understand it is to create a sense of belonging, and since I wish to affiliate myself with Geordi, a reasonable course of action would be to-”

Geordi speaks. “Oh, Data.” He gets off the chair, and gives Data a peck on the cheek. Tasha’s on the verge of not being to control her laughter, and she explodes.

“What would I do without you.”


End file.
